Roulette
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai, POV. Je ressens quelque chose que je ne comprends pas quand je suis près de toi...


**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr) 

**Titre **: Roulette

**Base **: Naruto

**Genre **: Songfic, POV, on peut dire shonen ai…

**Couple **: Vous verrez…

**Disclaimer **: Le monde et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi.

La chanson « Roulette » est de 'System of a down'.

**ROULETTE**

****

****

****

**_I have a problem that I cannot explain _**

**_I have no reasons why it should have been so plain _**

**__**

****

****

J'ai un problème.

Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il est, et encore moins si c'en véritablement un.

Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange en moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais du jour au lendemain, c'est devenu si clair. Clair comme le cristal le plus pur, limpide comme de l'eau de roche.

Quelque chose a changé à l'intérieur de moi.

A cause de toi.

****

****

****

**_Have no questions but I sure have excuse _**

_**I lack the reason why I should be so confused**_

****

****

En fait, je n'ai même pas envie de chercher le pourquoi du comment...

Avec quelqu'un comme toi dans son environnement proche, on ne peut qu'être transformé.

Cela veut dire que chez moi aussi, quelque chose a changé. Je le sens mais je n'arrive pas à en être mécontent. Je ressens cette métamorphose mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Peut-être parce que je ne la comprend pas.

**_I know how I feel when I'm around you _**

**_I don't know how I feel when I'm around you _**

**_Around you _**

**__**

****

****

Je sais que tu m'exaspères toujours autant.

Baka tu étais, baka tu es et baka tu resteras.

Mais je ressens aussi autre chose quand tu es près de moi.

Une chaleur au niveau de la poitrine, des papillons dans l'estomac, une soudaine envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

**_Left the message but it ain't a bit of use _**

**_I have the pictures the wild might be the deuce _**

**__**

****

****

J'ai essayé de trouver quelqu'un pour en parler, par curiosité.

Mais personne n'a su me répondre.

Kakashi-sensei m'a sorti une de ses phrases sibyllines incompréhensibles dont il a le secret alors qu'Iruka-sensei s'est mis à rougir et à bredouiller une histoire avec des abeilles, des choux et des roses…

Je suis donc installé ici, dans cette grande clairière, la photo de notre équipe à la main, à essayer de comprendre comment le regard mauvais que je te portais alors a pu se transformer en ce sentiment incompréhensible.

****

****

**_Today you saw, you saw me, you explained _**

**_Playing the show and running down the planes _**

**__**

****

****

Tiens, je te vois courir vers moi.

Tu cries mon nom tout en agitant les bras au cas où je ne t'entendrais pas. Ce qui est impossible vu le niveau sonore que tu m'imposes.

Cela ne t'arriveras jamais de faire une arrivée non remarquée…

Tu vois la photo que je tiens toujours en main et tu t'étonnes du fait que je la possède encore.

Il semblerait que tu ne te sois pas rendu compte des changements en moi.

Pourquoi ne pas t'en faire part et voir ce que tu en penses ?

Je t'explique donc les drôles de sentiments que je peux ressentir sans te dire que c'est autour de toi que cela m'arrive.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il ne faut pas que je te le dise pour le moment.

Tu me réponds tout simplement que je suis amoureux et essaye aussitôt de savoir de qui.

**__**

**_I know how I feel when I'm around you _**

**_I don't know how I feel when I'm around you _**

**__**

****

****

Alors ce serait donc ça ?

Ce sentiment de bonheur que je ressens quand tu es l ?

De l'Amour ?

****

****

**_I, I know how I feel when I'm around you _**

**_I don't know how I feel when I'm around you _**

**_Around you _**

**__**

****

****

Mais n'est-on pas sensé savoir de suite quand on est amoureux ?

Ce sentiment n'efface t-il pas toutes les autres pensées que l'on a sur l'être aim ?

Car je te trouve toujours aussi emmerdant parfois...

Comme maintenant où tu me prends la tête pour savoir qui j'aime.

Je me sens bien auprès de toi mais pas au point de tout supporter de ta part.

****

**_I, I know how I feel when I'm around you _**

**_I don't know how I feel when I'm around you_**

**__**

Je ne sais vraiment pas si je t'aime.

Je ne sais pas si les changements étranges que je ressens envers toi sont de l'amour.

Tout ce que je sais…

**_I, I know how I feel when I'm around you _**

**_I don't know how I feel when I'm around you_**

**_Around you_**

**__**

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que, près de toi, mes pensées deviennent totalement incompréhensibles.

A un tel point que je me sens perdu.

Et que bizarrement, dans ces cas la

**_Around you_**

**_Around you_**

**__**

****

****

Près de toi…

J'aime me sentir perdu.

**OWARI **

Babel : …

Naruto : …

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Babs ?

Babel : Hum ?

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'écris que des songfics bizarres ces derniers temps ?

Babel : Parce que les chansons que j'écoute sont radicalement différentes depuis que Vy m'a passé des ziks ?

Naruto : -.-

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Et toi Sasuke, tu pourrais réagir aussi !

Sasuke _se reconnectant à la réalit_ : Je suis sensé penser comme ça ? Moi ? O.o

Babel : . 

Naruto : -.- 

Sasuke : o.O 


End file.
